Bitter Sweet
by Realin
Summary: Eine Geschichte nach dem Krieg. Wird Ginny es schaffen zu vergessen? und wird sie wieder glücklich sein können?am Anfang ein wenig trag. später nicht mehr
1. Epilog

_Zusammenfassung: Nach dem Endkampf ist Ginny allein und verlassen, wird sie es schaffen die Erlebnisse zu vergessen und wird sie wieder glücklich sein können?_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts von Harry Potter, alles J.K. Rowlings._

_Da das ist meine erste Fanfic hoffe ich ihr seht über kleine Fehler weg. Ich würde mich wahnsinnig über Reviews freuen auch deswegen da ich sonst auch nicht weiß was ich besser machen kann. Sonst lest einfach . Enjoy _

**

* * *

**

**Bitter Sweet:**

Es war ein stürmischer Tag. Der Wind pfiff und Regen prasselte auf den warmen Boden. Er würde das Blut wegspülen das gefallen war, den Gestank, er würde das Land reinigen doch die Erinnerungen der Menschen würden bleiben. Die Verluste des Krieges waren immens. Hunderte waren gestorben, ermordet oder im Kampf gefallen, und weitere Hunderte waren schwer verletzt, ein kleiner Teil war immer noch verschollen, jetzt wo der Endkampf schon vor 3 Wochen geendet hatte.

Noch immer herrschte ein wüstes Chaos im Zaubereiministerium, die Zahl der Toten stieg Tag zu Tag, aber die Furcht jeden Moment überfallen oder ermordet zu werden legte sich langsam. Lord Voldemord was besiegt worden, doch es hatte viele Leben gekostet.

Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen waren immer noch sehr hoch, da man hoffte die Letzten seiner Anhänger noch zu finden. Überall wurden Menschen verdächtigt sie wären Todessern, doch meist war es nur ein Verzweiflungsakt der Überlebenden die ihre Toten rächen wollten.

Die erste Auflage des Tagespropheten nach dem Kampf lautete:

**„Voldemord besiegt, tragischer Heldentod Harry Potters"**

_Wie sie alle wissen hat Harry Potter vor einigen Tagen den dunklen Lord bezwungen, und die Zauberergesellschaft mit seinem heldenhaften Tod gerettet. Sein bester Freund Ron Weasley starb kurze Zeit darauf im St. Mungo an den Verletzungen seines Kampfes gegen den von ihm besiegten Fenrir Greyback, seine beste Freundin Hermione Granger fiel nachdem Kampf ins Koma. Sie hatte zuvor den Verräter Severus Snape getötet. Diesen Drei wird eine nun besondere Ehre zuteil werden, die Verleihung der Merlinorden findet am…_

* * *

Langsam begann das alltägliche Leben wieder, die Menschen waren zwar noch vorsichtig aber in der Winkelgasse nahmen die Geschäfte ihre Arbeit wieder auf, man sah immer häufiger lachende Gesichter und die Stimmung lockerte sich immer mehr.

In einem Cafe an der Straßenseite saßen zwei Personen. Ein älterer Mann dessen Gesicht von den zwei miterlebten Kriegen gekennzeichnet war , und eine junge Frau.

„ Remus ich weiß, das du denkst, dass ich vorschnell handle, doch ich halte es in London wirklich nicht mehr aus. Ich wollte dir Bescheid sagen damit ich nicht als vermisst gelte. Ich möchte mich auch noch bedanken, dass ich die lezte Zeit bei dir wohnen durfte. Ich hätte sonst nicht gewusst wo ich hinsollte. Aber ich will London auf jeden Fall verlassen. Ich glaube sowieso ganz England. Lass mich doch bitte gehen."

„Wenn dein Beschluss wirklich so feststeht wünsche ich dir viel Glück. Ich hoffe du weißt worauf du dich einlässt. Ich würde dir ja noch gerne etwas Geld geben aber im Augentblick bin ich noch schlecht bei Kasse.Lass von dir hören, ok?."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird schon nichts passieren, und grüß Hermione schön von mir falls sie aufwacht und schick mir eine Eule wenn der Hochzeitstermin von dir und Tonks feststeht. Wir werden uns dann doch sowieso bald wiedersehen ", sagte sie lächelnd und erhob sich.

Remus blickte ihrem wehendem Umhang hinterher bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte und dachte: „ Ich hoffe du wirst, wo immer du hingehst vergessen können, Ginny. Du musst weiterleben trotz der erlittenen Verluste. Ich hoffe, dass die Trauer dich nicht aufrisst und du ein neues Leben anfangen kannst." Dann trank er seinen Tee aus und verschwand auch aus der sich zur Mittagsstunde sich füllende Winkelgasse.

_

* * *

_

_ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen auch wenn es Kritik ist ,über Lob natürlich umso mehr ich schreibe schon am nächsten Chapt, das wird also nicht mehr so lange dauern hinterlasst doch bitte ein Review_

lg Realin


	2. Ein Traum

_Zusammenfassung: Nach dem Endkampf ist Ginny allein und verlassen, wird sie es schaffen die Erlebnisse zu vergessen und wird sie wieder glücklich sein können?_

_Disclaimer: Das Harry Potter Universium gehört leider nicht mir sondern J.K.Rowling_

_Anmerkung:__Ich möchte mich bei allen meinen Reviewern herzlich bedanken **lovely-sweetheart, S.M. Cortelly und DieGinny** ,die troz meiner Schreibfehlern (die ich leider erst später bemerkt habe) es gelesen und reviewt haben. _

_Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Chapt auch_

_enjoy _

**

* * *

**

**Ein Traum:**

"Puh", ihre Schicht war endlich beendet. Sie arbeitete jetzt in einem Lokal als Bedienung über die Feiertage wo das Restaurant zu wenig Angestellten hatte, die Bezahlung war zwar lausig aber sie bekam ein kleines Zimmer und ein wenig Geld.  
Der Job machte ihr zwar immer noch zu schaffen, da sie solche körperliche Arbeit nicht gewohnt war, doch mit der Zeit gewöhnte sie sich daran.

Eigentlich hätte sie sich auch einen Ort aussuchen können wo sie ihr Geld mit Zauberei verdienen konnte, doch sie brauchte erstmal ein wenig Abstand zur Zauberergesellschaft. Seit Wochen pendelte sie nun von einem Ort zum anderem aber in keiner Stadt hatte sie sich so wohl gefühlt, dass sie dort bleiben wollte. Die meisten waren reine Mugglestädte gewesen die wenig Interessantes bieten konnten. Jedenfalls für ihre Augen nicht. Außer ein paar Plakaten wo drauf stand dass man vor Banden und kleinen terroristischen Angriffen gewarnt sein sollte, hatten die Muggle den Krieg schon wieder vergessen oder erst gar nicht mitgekriegt. „Wie schnell so was doch passieren konnte?", dachte sie verbittert.

Heute war Ginnys letzter Abend in diesem Ort, morgen würde sie weiterziehen aber davor wollte sie ihren vernachlässigten Schlaf erst nachholen. In dem kahlen Zimmer, dass Ginny bewohnte, lies sie sich auf der harten Matratze nieder und probierte zu schlafen. Der Mond schien ungewöhnlich hell wie vor einigen Wochen und es herrschte Windstille in der ruhigen Nacht . Nach einiger Zeit übermannte sie ein unruhiger Halbschlaf.

* * *

_Ginny fand sich wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld wider, überall konnte sie bekannte Gesichter, die in einem aussichtslosen Kampf verwickelt waren ,sehen.  
Nicht weit entfernt sah sie wie Dean Thomas einen markerschütternden Schrei ausstieß und in die Knie ging. Seine Augen wurden glasig und ein Rinnsal Blut lief aus seinem Mund bevor er gänzlich umkippte. Ginny wusste, dass sie sich nicht noch einmal umdrehen brauchte um sich zu vergewissern, dass er tot war. _

_Sie war so geschockt, dass sie nicht bemerkte dass immer mehr Todesser ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hatten. Bis Neville neben ihr aufschrie. Der Fluch eines Todessers hatte ihn nun auch getroffen und er ging langsam zu Boden. „Verdammt, was mache ich jetzt?", dachte sie verzweifelt.  
Die eingeteilten Zweierteams hatten immer nur einen Portschlüssel bekommen, den sie im Notfall einsetzen sollten. Dieser brachte sie dann sofort ins St. Mugos Hospital wo die Wunden behandelt wurden._

_Neville fing nun an Blut zu spucken. Hastig suchte sie in ihrer Jackentasche nach dem Portschlüssel, zog ihn heraus, gab ihn Neville in die Hand und aktivierte ihn. In diesem Augenblick dachte sie nicht daran was mit ihr passieren würde falls sich nun gefangen wurde. Ginny hatte noch nicht realisiert dass, sie damit ihre sicherste Fluchtmöglichkeit verspielt hatte._

_Während Neville sich noch materialisierte, sprang sie auf und versuchte vor den drei immer näher kommenden Todessern zu fliehen. Doch sie stellte fest, dass sie in der Falle saß. " Wen haben wir denn da? Die kleine Weasley hat sich wohl von zu Hause verirrt. Mami vermisst ihr kleines Mädchen doch sicher schon.", sagte eine ihr sehr bekannt vorkommende Stimme schnarrend, und ihre Vermutung wurde auch gleich bestätigt indem der andere sagte: " Lass Crabbe, wir sind hier nicht um persönliche Differenzen zu kläre Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun."_

_Diese Stimme kam ihr auch bekannt vor doch sie wusste nicht wem sie die Stimme zuordnen sollte. Ginny machte sich schon erste Hoffnungen, dass sie vielleicht mit einem blauen Auge davonkommen würde, doch diese wurden jäh vernichtet als der dritte sagte: " Wie wollen wir sie umbringen? Mit dem Unverzeihlichen oder lieber mit dem Cruciatus zu Tode quälen? ",und lachte dabei höhnisch. " Ich mach dass schon, Goyle. Geht doch ruhig schon mal vor", sagte der Mann der seine Kollegen ermahnt hatte._

_Ginny sah sich panisch um. Sie standen etwas abseits des Schlachtfeldes, da Neville und sie vorhin nach außen getrieben worden waren. Ihr Zauberstab lag mehrere Meter von ihr entfernt und sie zweifelte grade ob sie das hier überhaupt überleben würde. Ihr lief der Angstschweiß kalt über den Rücken und plötzlich fiel es ihr wie ein Schuppen von den Augen wer dieser Mann vor ihr war._

_" Malfoy, sagte sie kalt, du bist also doch zum Todesser geworden. Harry meinte zwar, dass du es nicht geschafft hättest Dumbledore umzubringen, und du nicht vollkommen Böse wärst sondern nur verzweifelt, doch wie man sieht hast du die nicht die richtige Seite eingeschlagen.", obwohl sie insgeheim doch hoffte, dass Harry sich nicht komplett geirrt hatte._

_" Wenn du meinst Weasley.", sagte er und nahm die Todesser Maske ab.  
" Aber wie definierst du Gut und Böse? Ist das da drüben Gut oder Böse? Ihr "Guten" schlachtet doch auch andere Kreaturen ab. Ich möchte nicht behaupten, dass es richtig ist Leute zu ermorden, so wie es Voldemord tut, doch das Zaubererministerium ist auch nicht viel besser.  
Ihr habt die Riesen verbannt, wie auch die Drachen, und euch alles untergeordnet. ", sagte er verächtlich. "Doch es kommt doch sowieso alles nur auf die Ansichtsweise an. Du wurdest in dem Glauben geboren, dass Lord Voldemord böse ist, was ich auch nicht abstreiten will, und erzogen gegen ihn zu kämpfen, doch es gib auch noch andere Aspekte. Nicht jede Tat ist gleich Böse nur weil es von der Gesellschaft nicht anerkannt ist."_

_Einen Moment konnte Ginny die Verbitterung in seinem Gesicht erkennen, doch in sekundenschnelle wurde es wieder zu einer Ausdruckslosen Maske. Sie verspürte kurz Mitleid mit ihm, aber schnell erinnerte sich wieder an den grausamen Tod ihrer Eltern. Sie hatte grade das 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts begonnen als es passierte. Man fand nur noch die verkohlten Überreste der Körper indem komplett herunter Gebrannten Fuchsbau. Todesser, darunter auch Malfoy senior, hatten sie in der Nacht überfallen und ermordet.  
Sie hatte geweint und geschrieen, die ganze Welt verflucht doch am Schluss hatte es ihr nichts gebracht. Ihre Eltern waren tot und sie musste diese Wahrheit akzeptieren._

_Sie spürte die Wut in sich wieder aufsteigen und sagte: " Jeder hat eine Wahl, Malfoy. Auch du."  
" Du verstehst davon nichts. Du verstehst nicht was für Konsequenzen eine Weigerung bedeutet hätte.Sogar ich habe Personen die ich beschützen möchte für meine Fehler bestraft zu werden. Was Geschehen ist kann man nicht mehr verändern. Aber ich mache es wieder gut, wo ich nur kann.", sagte er mir kaltem Blick und zückte seinen Zauberstab. _

_"Tu es doch. ,meinte Ginny mit ruhiger Stimme. Ich habe sowieso nichts zu verlieren."_

_Doch sie schrie trotzdem auf als er seinen Zauberstab zückte und leise etwas murmelte und sie in gleißendes Licht gehüllt wurde._

* * *

Ginny setzte sich keuchend in ihrem Bett auf. Das offene Fenster klapperte gegen den Fensterladen, da es windig geworden war. Die eisige Luft zog in das Zimmer und sie hüllte ihren frierenden Körper zum Schutz in die muffige Decke ein. 

Warum Malfoy sie damals verschont hatte, wusste sie bis heute nicht und würde es wohl auch nicht rausfinden denn Malfoy galt seitdem als vermisst. Es würde sie wirklich brennend interessieren.

Der Traum hatte ihre alten Fragen wieder aufgeworfen. Sie seufzte. Ginny wusste, dass sie immer noch nicht über diesen Abend hinweg war, doch dass sie das noch so mitnehmen würde nach 3Monaten hätte sie nicht gedacht.

Harry hatte früher mal lächelnd gesagt: „Wenn du etwas nicht vergessen kannst, Ginny. Dann lege deine Gedanken ab damit du dich frei fühlen kannst."

Weihnachten darauf hatte er ihr ein Denkarium geschenkt. Bisher hatte sie es noch nicht benutzt doch Ginny hatte nun beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war Harrys Rat zu Herzen zu nehmen.  
Sie stand auf und öffnete mit fahrigen Händen einen schmuddeligen Karton.

In ihm waren ihre wichtigsten Habseligkeiten verstaut. Sie holte mit beiden Händen einen verzauberten Kelch hervor und stellte ihn auf den Boden. Dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab murmelte einen Spruch,und zog einen silbrigen Faden aus ihrem Kopf.  
Nach nicht langer Zeit war der Kelch vollgefüllt mit schwirrenden Erlebnissen. Alls Ginny alle Erinnerungen über ihr Leben reingefüllt hatte, beschloss sie diese noch mal anzuschauen ,damit sie mit ihnen abschließen konnte. Sie tauchte eine Hand in die Flüssigkeit und wurde dann in das herumwirbelnde Licht gezogen.

Sie stand wieder auf den Wiesen Hogwarts und sah sich fröhlich lächeln, die Abendsonne hatte den See in einen Rotton gefärbt und ihr altes ich wartete am See, auf ihre Verabredung.

Ihr Herz blieb fast stehen, als sie den lachenden Harry auf sich zukommen sah. Ihn ohne gerunzelte Stirn oder mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen versetzte ihr einen Stich. Er wirkte so glücklich und sorgenlos. Ginny wollte ihn berühren doch sie wusste, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte.

Eine Träne lief langsam an ihrer Wange hinunter. Er hätte nicht sterben sollen. Harry war der letzte auf der Welt der hätte sterben sollen.  
Er war doch immer nett und hilfsbereit gewesen, hatte sich für alle immer geopfert.  
Ihre Augen füllten sich mit weiteren Tränen.  
Sie wusste nun welcher Tag das gewesen war. Sie erlebte grade den schönsten Abend in ihrem ganzen Leben bisher noch einmal ……

* * *

_to be continue_

_ok, das war das 2. Kapitel, am 3. bin ich schon am Schreiben jetzt wo schulfrei an dem verlängerten Wochenende hab_

_ich hoffe euch hats gefallen und hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review_

_bitte!!! _

_dann hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Mal, lg Realin_


End file.
